Jeff the Killer's Experiment
by PikachuNerdGirl
Summary: Well, being bullied sucks, right? Try being tortured...
1. The Disaster

**Hey my fanfic fans! :D Here is a new story I've been waiting to write, I just haven't had the time, or ideas! Please review, tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

I'm your normal teen, bullying is lethal, but who cares, right? Ugh, I do... I was in FACS class that day...A glass shattered on the ground, making a big disaster area. The bullies, lethal and mean, pushed me, sending me falling into the glass. Now, if you know me, you know I'm suicidal... I've tried to kill myself so many times... I have blonde hair, having light blue eyes, my mom tells me they're pretty...

Anyway, I'm a bomb, I feel as if I'll go off anytime. All I remember was the pain from the many shards of glass in my body. I passed out from loss of blood, but before I passed out, I saw a blur of a figure in the window...The only thing I heard was laughs and screams of panic.

I woke up in a hospital, oxygen on, with an IV in my arm. I looked to my left, seeing my parents asleep on a couch in my room. I looked around my body, seeing the many scabs from all the glass being in those places. A movement catches my eye, a light blue curtain by the door waved a bit.

"H-Hello?" I said, scared.

I realized I was wearing a hospital gown...Worst thing to wear in front of a stranger, or a possible thief or killer...

They chuckled darkly, "Ya caught me..." They said, coming out.

My eyes widened, and I stared in horror...I was face to face with the most insane person ever...

"J-Jeff...the Killer..." I said shakily, scared out of my mind.

He chuckled, "Did you see the makeover I gave your parents?" He grinned, sending a shiver down my spine.

I looked at my parents, seeing their 'makeover'. Tears welled up, their necks were slit, and smiles were cut into their face. I looked back at Jeff.

"Huh, so you know my name?" He said, getting on top of me, I simply nodded.

He let out a laugh of a manic, putting his lethal knife to my throat, "Any last words?" He offered, grinning.

"Do it," I choked out, wanting so bad to die.

All my life I wanted to kill myself, but I was a coward. I'd never do it, now he was offering me death, and I wasn't going to pass up such an opportunity...

He looked confused, "You _want _this? What? No cries for help? No pleading?" He growled.

I shook my head, "Yea, I want it. Just fucking kill me," I said.

"No," he laughed, getting off, "Instead, you'll be my little experiment..." he said, putting something in my oxygen.

"What're you...?" I slurred, feeling sleepy.

The last thing I heard was, "Go to sleep..." Being whispered into my ear, then everything went black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Should I continue?! Review! Until next time! :D**


	2. Our First Trial

**The next chappie has arrived! :D Yippie! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, groggy, my wrists and feet were strapped to a bed. And my gown was removed, leaving only my bare body. This sucked, being kidnapped by a killer? Ugh, I've stepped so low. Why didn't he just kill me? I wanted it so badly... I knew it was no use to struggle, but I was embarrassed by only being in my white bra and underwear. I wondered what he meant by 'experiment'...Just then I heard the creaking of a door opening, and my head snapped in the direction of the noise. It was Jeff... He grinned.

"Finally awake, are we?" He said, walking over to me.

I just stared, and blushed, once I realized my lack of clothes. He chuckled when I blushed, lightly running his knife on my bare stomach, "Hmm...What should we try first?" I shivered, feeling the blade caress my stomach. He glared at me, "_ANSWER!_" He demanded, threatening to cut open my stomach. I flinched, "Inflict pain? Suffering?" I squealed. He grinned at my answer, putting his knife on my thigh, "Then that shall do..." He said, pushing his blade into my leg, causing blood to ooze down my leg. I screamed at the pain, feeling the warmth of my blood. I could hear Jeff laughing like a mad man, I felt light-headed, and soon, I feinted from blood-loss.

When I awoke, I saw a bandage around my leg, the place where I was stabbed. Why did he bandage me...? I had no idea, but the world around me was spinning. I wondered how long I was out... I tried to control my ragged breathing, but everything seemed to be a merry-go-round... That reminded me of Laughing Jack, another Creepypasta. I heard the door open, but this time, my gaze was fixed on the ceiling. Footsteps came near me, and I knew it was Jeff.

"You alright down there?" He grinned, chuckling darkly.

"No," I breathed, feeling of the edge of passing out.

I thought I saw a look of concern on his face, but I might've been hallucinating. The next time he said something, it was very distant and fuzzy, and my eyelids struggled to stay open. The last the I remember was arms around me, were they Jeff's hands? I think they were different... Maybe...?

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!** **Our internet was disconnected, :( I literally just got it turned back on! Thank you so much for you review, iluviggyhesthebest, it really means a lot that you enjoy the story! I love writing, so I'll continue with this story just for your sake, till next time! :D**


	3. Escape! Or not?

**The next chappie has arrived! :D I'd like to thank iluviggyhesthebest for reviewing! It means so much to me to get feedback, and I'm glad you enjoy the story! Your question shall be answered...in time... X3 Now, to the story!**

* * *

**Jeff P.O.V**

I had no idea what was going on with her, she passed out! I panicked, calling out her name, I had no idea what I was doing. It was all a blur, and before I knew what I was doing, I was cradling her limp body in my arms. Her breathing seemed raspy, like she was having trouble breathing. I untied the rope holding her to the bed, taking her to the bathroom. Once I was there, I took off her bandage, gently laying her on the ground, I began to cleanse the wound. I decided to give her a warm bath as well, blushing at her bare body, I managed to clean her, without her waking. After, I dried her off, putting her undergarments back on her. I'd have to get her some clothes later. I rushed back into the room where she had been imprisoned, laying her on the bed. I had to get out, I put a new bandage on her, tied her up again, rushed out of the room, shut the door, then left without a word.

**Kylie P.O.V**

I don't know how long it was before I awoke, but I felt stiff. I felt oddly cleaned, like I just took a shower, only my hair wasn't wet. My head wasn't spinning anymore, which I took as a good sign. I looked at my leg, seeing a new bandage on it. Weird... I wondered where Jeff was, maybe he was off killing somebody. It's something I would expect him to do. I felt a strange buzz in my head, like static. It clouded my thoughts, and made my ears ring. Somebody opened the door, I looked, to see the famous Slenderman. He walked over to me, making the ringing in my ears louder.

_So this is what Jeff is hiding..._

I heard a voice say in my mind. Seeing how Slenderman didn't have a mouth, I figured it was probably him. Black tentacles appeared from his back, untying the ropes on me. They wrapped around my body, lifting me up to his blank, white face. The tentacles felt smooth and slick, one reached up and moved my head from side to side, as if inspecting me. I was vulnerable, not being able to think.

_I don't see what's so special about you, but he won't let us come in this room... _

He gently put me down on the bed, his tentacles returning to his back, then he swiftly left. The ringing and static went away, he shut the door. I sat up, he forgot to retie me! I rushed to the door, slowly turning the know. Unlocked, yes! I opened it quietly, looking around. Nobody was there, good... I ran down the hall, seeing peeling wallpaper, and a worn down cement flooring. I saw stairs, swiftly walking up them. A door, I was free! I ran out, seeing I was surrounded by woods. Great... I walked around, scared. After what seemed like forever, I heard a twig snap. I froze. I then took off running, branches scratching my face, my bare feet hurting from stepping on pebbles. Then something jumped on me, making me scream and struggle. They flipped me over, so I was laying on my back. It was Jeff.

"_What are you doing?_" He hissed.

I couldn't answer, seeing how I was huffing and puffing. He was laying on top of me, his face inches from mine. I blushed, my heart speeding up. I began to get butterflies. He must've seen what was going on, because his eyes widened, but he didn't back away... In fact, his hand reached up and cupped my cheek, making me blush more. His eyes softened, making my heart skip a beat. His thumb gently rubbed my cheek, going in little circles... My breathing had returned to normal, but I didn't really notice. All I noticed was him...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D I know, you probably hate me! Review! Till next time!**


	4. Join The Dark Side

**The next chappie has arrived! :D I'd like to thank iluviggyhesthebest for reviewing! You will now get the answer to your question. *Evil chuckles* ANYWAY, I hope you like this, guys! Review! :D**

* * *

**Kylie POV**

You know what's also funny? I noticed all the ways I could get away from that psycho. He was clearly letting his guard down, so I just had to play along... I smiled warmly, slowly moving my leg so my knee was positioned in his 'sensitive' spot. I mentally took a deep breath, kneeing him really fast and really hard in the nuts. He let out a squeal of pain, and I pushed him off of me, running away.

"YOU WHORE, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" I heard him scream, getting up.

Branches scratched at my face and leaves crunched beneath my bare feet as I ran as quickly as possible. I needed to find help, find shelter... I needed some new clothes, but what about my family...? My parents were dead, I knew that... I ran faster, before my foot got caught in a root. I fell, hearing a cracking noise, pain shooting through my ankle. I knew it was broken. Tears of pain welled up in my eyes as I cradled my ankle. I held my ankle with my left hand, while dragging myself along with the other. I heard running footsteps, knowing I was gonna die. I was still sobbing, trying to crawl away. Now Jeff was right above me, standing over me with an evil grin on. I curled up, cradling my throbbing ankle.

"You are a bitch, you now that? Just when I was starting to trust you... Well, I guess I'm gonna have to make you go to sleep..." He said in a madman's voice.

I shut my eyes, sobbing. My ankle hurt so badly... I wanted death, but I also wanted to live... I didn't care that twigs and leaves were digging into my skin, seeing as I had only undergarments on. I cradled my ankle, waiting for him to kill me... I felt him pick me up by my hair, pain shooting through my skull. He then placed me against a tree, his hand on my throat. He lifted me up by my throat, having me dangle in the air.

"If you'd listened... You would live..." He whispered in my ear.

I coughed, and he tightened his grip on my throat.

"I'm going to give you one more chance... But this time, you will have to join me..." He chuckled.

"No, never..." I choked out.

His grip went tighter, making the edges of my vision go black, "Join me or die, your choice..."

My mind was too foggy to think, so I said the one thing I regret, "I'll join...!"

And with that, he dropped me, leaving me gasping on the ground for air.

"Great choice, but we have some work to do," he said, dragging me by my non-broken ankle. "Slendy, can I have some help?" He called.

I felt a faint buzzing in my head as tentacles wrapping around my arms and legs, picking me up. Jeff examined me, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Now, what will we do with you? The ankle will be a problem, so will the attitude..." He mumbled. "We could break your sanity," he grinned, "Then you'll be just like us..."

I knew that, if anything, I didn't want to lose my sanity... But that's what happens when you join the dark side...

* * *

**How was it?! I worked really hard on this chapter! Review, give me ideas! Till next time! :D**


	5. Insane?

**The next chappie has arrived! :D I'd like to thank iluviggyhesthebest for reviewing! You will now get the answer to your question. *Evil chuckles* ANYWAY, I hope you like this, guys! Review! :D**

* * *

**Jeff POV**

It turns out, she was the little bitch I took her for... I should've never let my guard down, it'll never happen again...

"Now, how could we break you're sanity? A little game of survival?" I grinned.

She didn't seem to like that, "W-What's survival?"

"I'm glad you asked, but I won't spoil it for you! Slendy, round up the the others..."

He dropped her to the ground, going off into the shadows of the forest. She grunted, cradling her ankle.

"Broken, huh?" I grinned.

She didn't answer, "I ASKED A QUESTION!" I growled.

"Y-Yes..." She whimpered.

"Good, that means no escaping anytime soon..." I said, walking off,"The game will begin soon, be ready..."

**Kylie POV**

This SUCKED, I didn't want to play his little game... I just wanted to go home... I crawled over to a tree, grabbing it and using it to get myself up. I was gonna have to limp... I limped away, using trees for support. I had to get away... I don't know how long it was before finally seeing a road. And cop car stopped, seeing me.

"Help, you've got to help me," I pleaded.

The two cops, one male, one female, ran over to me. They put me in the back of the police car, then got in the car and drove off.

"What happened, honey?" The woman asked.

"This killer... h-he took me and tortured me... And there was this tall guy with no face and a suit," I explained.

She just nodded, "Well, you're safe now, we're going to a hospital..."

I sighed of relief, laying back, I took a nap. By the time I was awake, I felt I had a cast on my ankle and I felt my leg had been cleaned very well. I looked around, _Oh, great, _I thought. I was in a white, padded room. They must've thought I was insane... I'm not! Well, at least Jeff couldn't get me... The next couple of weeks were no struggle, they asked where I lived, I told them. They asked who and where my parent were, to which I answered, "Misty and Martin Weikel, and they're in Heaven..." They seemed fazed by my answer. But, no matter, soon they even let me have a TV in my room. I turned it on one evening, seeing 'Random Killer Killing People In Sleep' as the headline on the news. There was writing on the side of a house, in blood, it read, '_I'M COMING FOR YOU_!" I think I knew 'who' they were coming for... I quickly turned off the TV, not baring looking at it for another second... They were searching for me, huh? Well, an insane asylum is the last place they'd look... Hopefully...

* * *

**HOW WAS IT?! DID YA LIKE? REVIEW! I'm thinking about hosting a contest for the next chapter. This is how it will work. You write the next chapter, them PM it to me! The best one wins! I WILL give credit, I promise! So, if you want, you can write the next chapter, then send it, if I get no PMs. I'll just write the next chapter... And that would suck... Well, till next time! :D**


	6. What Am I Going To Do With You?

**The next chappie has arrived! :D I'd like to thank **iluviggyhesthebest** for reviewing and for writing this chapter! :D I LOVE the ideas you had for this, thank you so much! Hopefully you enjoyed making the chapter! I enjoyed reading it!**

* * *

**Kylie POV**

Well great. Jeff's after me. But I'm safe here? Aren't I?  
I pull my knees up to my chest and curl in a little ball like a child. I just lost my parents! I was kidnapped by a murderer but I got away and now he was killing innocent people!  
Even if I wanted to go back to save lives from being lost, I wouldn't be allowed out of here!  
But honestly, I had to try. What was I living for anyway? I needed to save anyone else from getting hurt, and go back to Jeff and Slendy...as revolting as that sounds.  
"Hey!" I yell as loud as I can. "Please let me out!"  
A policeman's face comes up to the small barred window.  
"I'm sorry miss, but you're in lockdown," he tells me, but he sounds familiar...  
"Oh, who I am kidding?" He laughs, and opens the door wide. For a moment, I'm confused, and then he rips off his mask revealing Jeff!

**Jeff POV**

It was almost TOO easy to murder the 6 or so policemen working there. Once the place was empty, I walked from cell to cell, crazy room to crazy room. Until I heard a VERY familiar voice yelling "Hey! Please let me out!"  
I laughed under my breath, and quickly took a mask out of my pocket. when you're on the run as much as I am, you like to have a disguise.  
So I put it on, and looked down at my attire. It would pass as a security guard.  
I walked over to the tiny window showing into a room, designed for the mentally insane. How appropriate. She tells them the truth and they throw her in a insane asylum basically.  
"I'm sorry miss, but you're in lockdown," I say with a smile creeping on my face. She looks confused before I burst out laughing and say "Oh who I am kidding?"  
Then I rip off my mask and laugh. Evilly. Completely finishing my brilliant moment.  
She screamed, before I grabbed her roughly and shoved a hand over her mouth. Then she just sort of whimpered.  
"Kylie, Kylie, Kylie," I smile slightly. "What am I going to do with you?"  
She smacks my arm away and screams again but I slap her across the face, cutting off the noise, then I push her down and get on top of her, pinning her to the ground.  
She struggled, but couldn't move and I laughed, taking some duct tape and rope out of my pocket...

* * *

**Honestly, I'm amazed by this chapter... This gives me so many ideas for the next chapter! I just wanna thank **iluviggyhesthebest AGAIN! I love you! :D *Hugs* Thanks SO much!****


	7. Shock

**The next chappie has arrived! :D I'd like to thank **iluviggyhesthebest AGAIN for the last chapter, it means SO much to me**! :D Now, let's continue...**

* * *

**Kylie POV**

My eyes widen at the sight of the rope and duct tape...

"Scared? Don't worry, it'll be just like coming home... We'll have a little reunion... We'll play that game you missed out on! That'd be fun, huh? I see you ankle is mostly better, huh? I'd hate to re-break it..." He grinned.

I shook my head, tears forming, "Please, no," I said, it coming out muffled because his hand was covering my mouth.

He laughed loudly, sending a shiver down my spine, "Aww, c'mon, it won't hur-"

Just then he was cut off by a voice yelling down the hall, "Is anyone there?!"A security guard!

He looked me dead in the eyes, "I swear, if you scream, I WILL slit your throat, got it?" He hissed.

I nodded quickly, and he got off of me, "I'll be right back..." He grinned, looking out the door, "Over here!" He yelled.

I sat up, scooting back towards the corner, he was INSANE! WHAT WAS HE DOING?! The security guard came bounding down the halls, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but I think my friend in here needs some help," He said in a worried tone, glancing at me.

I curled up in a ball, shaking. He cocked his head at me, as if saying 'Good job...'. What was that supposed to mean?

The guard came in going over to me. While he was doing that, Jeff pulled out a bloody chef's knife, shutting the door. The guard looked me over, "What's wrong?" He must've seen a look of fear in my eyes, because Jeff was slowly making his way toward us... Jeff stabbed the guard through the stomach, which was close to me, blood dripping all over me. I screamed, watching him gurgle in pain, coughing blood all over me. "Go to sleep..." Jeff grinned. I felt blood splatter all over my face as the light went out of the guard's eyes. Jeff pulled the knife out, the body landing on me... I screamed louder, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" I cried. I swore, I was going to KILL Jeff... Jeff laughed, picking the body up and tossing it away, "Don't worry, he'll be fine... He's asleep now," He grinned, getting the duck tape and rope back out. He bent down to my level, ripping a strand of duck tape off, putting it on my mouth. I was in shock, I couldn't move, couldn't think... I felt cold... He put rope around my wrists, binding them together, he did the same with my legs. He then picked me up, putting me over his shoulder, "This was easier than I though, honestly, you should do this more often..." He laughed. I felt numb... Like nothing mattered anymore... But nothing mattered, he killed my parents! I had nothing to live for! Somebody had to pay... Somebody... He started walking, going out of the building. Somebody had to pay...

**Jeff POV**

Honestly, I liked her A LOT more when she was quiet. I carried her out, without her budging, which was weird... She always struggled... Maybe she was finally giving up, I grinned at the thought. I've always wanted somebody else to play with. Sometimes Laughing Jack got on my nerves... Honestly, why did he always have to fuck with me? Slendy agreed to help if I made her one of us, which I intend to do... I just hope I can do it quickly, he HATES waiting... Kylie was a very stubborn girl, truthfully... I just wish she'd want the insanity, but she obviously doesn't... The game will surely help, I'm positive... I ran into the forest with her, not looking back.


	8. The Game Begins

**The next chappie has arrived! :D I'd like to thank **iluviggyhesthebest for reviewing!** :D Now, let's continue...**

* * *

**Kylie POV**

I fell asleep, I don't remember when, honestly... I woke up in the same room I was imprisoned in, it sends a shiver down my spine.

"No, no, no..." I mumble, seeing I'm laying on the bed, not tied down this time.

I get off the bed, going to the door. Shit, locked...

"NO! NO! PLEASE, GOD, NO!" I said, tears forming.

I feel my knees shake, as I step shakily back away from the door. I back into the corner of the room, sliding down, I curled up. I know I should be relived nobody will be dying because Jeff has reclaimed me. But... I never wanted to be back in this hell hole... I trembled in fear, I didn't want to play his game, I didn't want to meet any of his friends, I just WANTED OUT... The door nob jiggled, making me back more into the corner. When it opened, Jeff looked at me, having that psychotic grin, making me shiver.

He chuckled darkly, "Awake, I see? You like the freedom of roaming, or would you rather stay in that corner?" He laughed, walking over to me.

My breathing quickened of fear, and I backed more into the corner.

He chuckled, bending down to my face, "Don't be scared..." He said, running a finger along my jawbone, making me let out a small whimper, "The game will help you so much..." He said softly, but in a tone of a madman.

"No, ple-" I said, being cut off.

"You have no choice..." He grinned, "We start in about 30 minutes to an hour," he said, going out of the door.

I shook. 30 minutes to an hour? I couldn't think, what would I think about...? So, I just sat there... Trembling in fear...

***1 hour later***

**Jeff's POV**

Everyone was gathered for our little game... Laughing Jack, Slenderman, Clockwork, Ticci Toby, Masky, Ben, Eyeless Jack, Smile Dog, Hoodie, Sally, Pinkamena Diane Pie... And everybody else, we were countless... It was too bad we couldn't have Jane, seeing how she's searching for me, to kill me... Kylie was going to have some fun...

"I'll get her," I offered, going down to her room. I unlocked the door, going in, to see her still in the corner, shaking. I can't help but grinning.

"It's time," I said, going over to her, grabbing her arm.

She struggled, thrashing around, "I really hate to do this..." I said, grabbing my knife, hitting her hard in the temple with it.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body went limp.

I grinned, "Go to sleep..."

I chuckled, picking up her body, bridle style.

"Time for some fun..."

**THE GAME HAS BEGUN...**

**Kylie POV**

I woke up in the woods, having a splitting headache. I stood slowly, looking around, it was night, the moon shining brightly in the sky. I had a feeling I was now playing Jeff's sick game... I trembled, scared. I heard a laughter from somewhere, I spun around, seeing a little box on the ground. I slowly moved towards it, picking it up shakily. I used the moonlight to see what it looked like, eyes widening. If I was seeing right, this was **Laughing Jack's** box... I dropped it, but then I was suddenly, strangely, drawn towards it. I cranked the handle on the side of the Jack in a Box, singing along to the tune.

"All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought 'twas all in good fun..." Then I sang along to the last part, "Pop goes the weasel..."

Nothing happened, but I knew just what I did-

"Hello, kiddo," I heard a creepy voice from behind me, I dropped the box, slowly turning.

I saw a creepy black and white clown, feathers on his shoulders, a swirly cone nose... Arms that dragged to the ground like a rag doll...

"Laughing Jack," I said in a shaky whisper.

He grinned, revealing his sharp tiny teeth, "Hello, let's have some fun," he said, his arms stretching, wrapping around me.

I became terrified as he dragged me up to his face, "You are a beauty," he grinned, looking me over, "Want a piece of candy?"

I shook my head, but he grinned, unwrapping a piece of candy, coaxing it into my mouth, for some strange reason, I opened my mouth. He grinned, putting it on my tongue, "Shut," he said, the tip of his finger gently pushing my jaw closed. The candy was surprisingly sweet, making me relax a bit.

"That better?" He cooed

I nodded a bit.

He grinned, "Good, now speak, your name?"

I obeyed, "Kylie Samantha Weikel," I spoke, without wanting to.

"Age?"

"14..."

He chuckled a bit, "Just a little one, eh?" He said, grinning.

I smiled a bit. What is going on with me?! I can't control my actions! Was it the candy...?

"Now, the game begins, good luck, dear..." He said, disappearing.

No matter how hard I tried, I COULDN'T spit out the candy! I giggled a bit, looking around. I heard a twig snap, and I spun around, and I heard more giggling and laughter. I was wondering what this candy was doing to me... I knew it wasn't normal, then I saw a house. It looked like a cabin, but bigger... On it, a sign hung, reading 'House of Creepypasta'.

"Typical..." I said, going in, the door creaking, the creaking echoing throughout the house.

I heard screams, like someone dying... I was strangely enchanted by the house, I stepped in, walking around. I heard the door slam shut behind me, and I KNEW there was no way out...

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT?! ****I'll be honest, I had LOTS of fun making this chapter! This was 1,018 words! Review! X3 I have so much in store! I'll leave you on your toes, wanting more! :D Well, till next time!**


	9. The Claiming

**The next chappie has arrived! :D I'd like to thank **iluviggyhesthebest for reviewing!** :D Now, let's continue...**

* * *

**Kylie POV**

I heard Laughing Jack's jingle in my head, 'Pop goes the weasel...' I now went straight, seeing a seemingly endless hallway. I took a shaky deep breath, looking at all the doors in the endless hallway, they all had name tablets over the door. The tablets were made of some sort of dark wood, and names were carefully carved into them. The first door on my left read, 'Jeff the Killer'. I guess this was their house, the more I looked, the more Creepypasta's I saw... It seemed endless... A little voice inside my head said, 'Open Jeff's door... Don't you wanna?' I stumbled back, surprised. I felt myself bump into someone behind me...

"Wanna cuddle?" His voice was unforgettable...

Jeff the Killer.

I quickly spun around, backing away from him, "L-Leave me alone!" I squealed. I tried to toughen up...

He laughed, making me shiver, "Just... let me inside your head..." He cooed, stepping towards me.

I backed away, "Stay away from me," I growled, backing into his door.

He chuckled, "No way out... Let me in..." He said, gently grabbing my head.

I couldn't describe what happened next... I felt a little pain in my head, pictures flashing across my eyes. Dead people. Screams filled my ears. Screams of fear. My body relaxed, and I let out a gasping sound, then a bit of a moan. I saw memories flash before my eyes, my memories... HE WAS IN MY HEAD!

"My dear... What shall I do now?" He laughed, "So vulnerable... YOU ARE MINE..." He growled.

A shudder went through my body, and I slid down, sitting against his door.

"Perfect, now, let's begin, shall we?" Black started to appear at the edge of my vision.

"N-No..." I moaned. a strangled sound coming out of my mouth.

He grinned, tilting his head a bit, "C'mon... it'll be fun... I think I'll claim your heart..." He said, putting a hand over my heart.

I shivered, blinking. When I stopped blinking, he was gone... My heart felt... cold. I couldn't stop shivering as I went into Jeff's room, falling to my knees, I passed out...

**Jeff POV**

This was TOO easy... Everyone would claim one part of her, then go inside of that part, controlling her, we could all make her go insane... I loved this game...

**Laughing Jack's POV**

I came out of the shadows after she passed out, I shut the door, putting a blanket over her. She was gonna be here a while... But the game has only begun...

* * *

**How was it?! I know, it's shorter than usual, but the fun has only begun... *Evil laugh* Till next time! :D**


	10. Your Inner Child Must Come Out

**The next chappie has arrived! :D I'd like to thank **iluviggyhesthebest for reviewing, I appreciate it!** :D Now, let's continue...**

* * *

**Kylie POV**

I woke up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed there was a blanket on me... Weird... I sat up, my heart going faster than normal, like I was scared, but I wasn't... For now, anyway...

"Tell me the story..." Jeff's voice boomed from everywhere around the room.

"What story?" I asked back, looking around the room.

"The story of Jeff the Killer, of course..."

I blinked, "Well... The story is of a boy named Jeffery Woods... It all started when they moved into a small town..." I said, telling the story in as much detail as I could manage.

When I was done, my heart clenched and I let out a strangled sound, grasping where my heart was. What was happening to me...?

_Hard to tell? You're in my world now, Kylie..._

I heard Jeff's voice... In my head...?!

"W-What the fuck...?"

_Haha, so scared..._

"I'm not scared..!" I growled, standing up.

_Well, you should be! _

I felt my heart pound as I fell to my knees, clenching my heart.

_Don't you see? I'M INSIDE YOU! You WILL do what I say, or else... I can make bad things happen to you..._

"P-Please...Fine, I'll do it..." I said, immediately regretting what I said.

_Good, now get up... And go to Laughing Jack's room..._

I nodded, getting up and shakily exiting his room. I looked around the hall, seeing Laughing Jack's door, I went over to it, opening the door... I saw black and white walls, and an eerie laugh came from inside.

_Go in..._

My feet moved without me moving them, making me going into LJ's room. The door closed behind me, like I was in a bad horror movie. I heard the laugh again as Laughing Jack came out of the shadows, grinning at me widely.

"Hello, kiddo!" He said.

I giggled, "Hi!" Wait, why did I giggle and say hi?

_You seriously haven't figured it out yet? Laughing Jack is bringing out your inner child, he can do that with people._

"Oh..." I mumbled as Laughing Jack came towards me.


	11. Laughing Jack

**Alright! Next chapter! I'm working hard to make this interesting! (And long!) So bare with me~!**

* * *

I smiled widely as he examined me, "You should smile more often, it fits you..." He chuckled, making me more jump with joy.

"Okay~!" I said cheerfully.

Hey ruffled my hair, "What shall I pick~? Hmm? Something...sweet...Maybe your tastebuds?"

"Sure!" I giggled.

I couldn't control ANYTHING I was doing... He thought more, grinning widely.

"Maybe your mind? It's always good to have a mind full of laughter and insanity..." He chuckled darkly.

I giggled, and he came closer to me, right in front of me. By this time, the candy in my mouth had completely dissolved. I sighed a bit, feeling a little bit in control of myself, that was before Laughing Jack said,

"Would you like another candy, kiddo?"

I nodded, like a child would, opening my mouth.

He grinned wider, pulling out a candy and putting it on my tongue, closing my mouth with the tip of his finger.

"I've chosen, kiddo~!" He cooed at me, "I want your mind.." He seemed to growl, grabbing my head.

I felt a pain go through my mind, pictures flashing, sounds erupting in my ears, than everything went black... When I awoke, I felt a throbbing in my head. I looked around, seeing no sign of Laughing Jack. Where was he...? Without controlling my movements, I stood up. WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME?! I was barely ME anymore... I struggled for control, finally getting what I wanted, I panted, falling on my knees, "What's going on with me...?" I wondered, standing up, a thin sheet of sweat on my forehead. I didn't know how much more I could take before I completely lost it... I walked out of Laughing Jack's room, seeing the next door, 'Eyeless Jack'... I sighed, stepping into the next killer's room.

* * *

**Sorry if that was short~! I'm on summer vacation, so I'll try updating quicker! ^-^**


End file.
